1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to the field of processing of audio and/or video signals, such as for example television broadcasts, movies, and other programs, and, more particularly, to a system, method and computer program for selective filtering of objectionable content from a program.
2. Discussion of the Background
It is a common desire of many viewers or listeners of television, movies, music, and other programs to filter portions of the audio and/or video of such programs. For example, many parents prohibit their children from watching cable television broadcasts, certain movies, or other programs because the audio of the program may include inappropriate language or the video may include inappropriate content, such as nudity, sexual content, or violence, that is unsuitable for children. In addition, since the parent has not seen the program, the parent may not know whether the content of the program is inappropriate for the children or not. Consequently, parents may inadvertently permit their children to view a program not knowing portions of it are inappropriate, or conversely, may prohibit viewing of the program even though its content does not include any inappropriate portions.
In an effort do solve this dilemma, the U.S. Federal Communications Commission (“FCC”) has established provisions (EIA-608-B) for attaching parental guidelines (“ratings”) to broadcasts using any of four different systems (U.S. TV, U.S. MPAA, Canadian English, and Canadian French). According to the FCC guidelines, however, only one rating may be applied to any given program and that rating may not change during the course of the program.
The inability to change the rating midway during the broadcast makes the FCC parental guideline system a “go or no-go” system. In other words, either the entire program is deemed appropriate or inappropriate depending on the rating. Consequently, while the rating system is helpful to parents in determining whether to permit the child to view the entire broadcast or program, it does not facilitate filtering of portions of the program to prevent viewers (e.g., children) from seeing or hearing particular portions of the program that are objectionable.
There are various prior art systems and methods that are based on or rely on the use of a government or industry-wide program rating system, such as the previously discussed rating system, that use a “V-chip” approach, or that use a proprietary rating system. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,485,518 to Hunter et al. Such systems are effective for blocking audio and/or video content that the user or viewer indicates should be blocked based on such content being associated with a specific rating. The specific ratings, however, are applied to an entire program and, as such, the systems that block audio and/or video content based on such ratings block or allow through the entire program. These systems are “go or no-go” systems, as discussed above. Either the entire program is deemed appropriate and let through, or inappropriate and blocked depending on the rating. There is no capability in such systems for allowing the user or viewer to watch a program, but to filter out objectionable material (audio or video).
Furthermore, many of the various prior art systems that provide for blocking of audio and/or video content require specialized hardware or additional components to perform the blocking function, such as audio-video devices that use dedicated circuitry, components, or chip sets. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,828,402 to Collings; U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,584 to Elam; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,387,942 to Lemelson. While these systems are able to block content deemed to be objectionable by the viewer or user, the implementation of the blocking function is dependent on inclusion of the required hardware into the audio-video device. Such necessary hardware increases the cost of such equipment, makes upgrading or updating to improve functionality and/or to add features difficult and, in most cases, impossible, and severely limits widespread adoption and use.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,230,320 to Gakumura discloses a system and method for temporarily releasing viewing restriction in a television receiver employing a V-chip system. In order for the user to view the blocked program, the user must enter a viewing restriction release command to temporarily release viewing restriction based on the contents of a rating set. This entry results in the viewing restriction based on the contents of the set rating being invalid with the contents of the set rating held when the viewing restriction release command Is entered. The program can be reblocked by the user entering a viewing restriction return command to return the viewing restriction, which makes the viewing restriction based on the contents of the set rating valid. While this system provides a temporary way to unblock a previously blocked program, it does not provide the capability of allowing the user or viewer to watch a program, while filtering out objectionable material (audio or video).
U.S. Pat. No. 6,075,550 to Lapierre, which is hereby incorporated by reference, discloses a system that filters the closed caption and/or audio of a television program by comparing the words in the transmitted closed caption with a list of offensive words. When an offensive word is detected, the system will remove it from the closed caption stream so that it is not displayed on the television screen. Based on detection of the offensive word in the closed caption stream, the system mutes (i.e., turns off) the audio signal for a timed period. The system estimates the time at which it should start muting the audio and the length of the timed period. The disclosure indicates that the period of time for which the audio signal is turned off is flexible. A longer period during which the signal is turned off tends to decrease the chance of objectionable material getting through; however, this also tends to filter a greater amount of unobjectionable material. A shorter period during which the signal is turned off tends to have the opposite effect. The period of time for which the audio signal is turned off may also be a function of the word or phrase encountered. Where a particularly objectionable word, or particular lengthy objectionable phrase is encountered, the audio signal may be turned off for a relatively long period of time.
Similarly, where the word is less objectionable and does not involve a lengthy phrase, the audio signal may be turned off for a relatively short period of time. Thus, the system estimates when in the audio signal the word is likely to appear, based on the arrival of the word in the closed caption stream, to determine when, and for how long, to mute the audio. While the system is effective in filtering offensive words from the closed caption stream, filtering of the audio signal is based on an estimate and may result in audio that is not objectionable being blocked or audio that is objectionable getting through. Further, the system does not address objectionable content that may be present in the video signal. See also U.S. Pat. No. 6,166,780 to Bray.
Thus, notwithstanding the various systems and methods of the prior art, there is a need for a system, method, and computer program product that provides for the selective filtering of objectionable content from a program. Further, there is a need for a system, method, and computer program product that provides such selective filtering of objectionable content: (1) that can allow the user or viewer to watch a program, while filtering out objectionable material (audio or video); (2) that can mark specific portions of the audio and/or video content of a program as objectionable for selective and precise blocking of the audio and/or video signal; (3) that can identify and filter specific portions of the audio and/or video content of a program as objectionable for selective and precise blocking of the audio and/or video signal; (4) that can ensure that only the objectionable content is blocked from viewing and/or listening, and that all non-objectionable content is not blocked and all objectionable content is blocked; (5) that can block both audio and video content that is objectionable by covering over portions of the video signal and by muting portions of the audio signal; (6) that can mark, identify, and filter objectionable content based on different types and levels of intensity of objectionable material; and (7) that can be implemented in a variety of audio-video devices without requiring any specialized hardware or additional components.